What if?
by Samara Connor
Summary: This story is exactly what it's title says. It starts right after harry leaves. Ginny finds out she is pregnant. leaving her secret with only Tonks.Well when she died Harry never found out.now Her son and daughter are going to hogwarts.will he find out?
1. Prologe

"no, no, I can't be." it Had been three days since Harry and every one else had left. She had watched her life be destroyed before her eyes. Harry was gone, and could never come back. And she was pregnant with his child.

She got up to and went to her room and started casting spells and packing everything she owned. She was moving away.

She got everything packed and grabbed Harry's Firebolt and left.

She knew that she would have to come back some day.

What if Harry had moved on she did not care.

AN/ this is my shortest chapter ever. I hope you like. Please review.


	2. 13 years latter

Ginny's POV(momentarily)

It had been thirteen years since she had been to the Diagon Alley.

Here she was. That was the thing she was back. She knew she had never actually left the wizarding world, that had been the sensible thing to do, no you had to lead the American Wizarding World. A lot had changed since she was a child and now she had children.

Lily's POV

They were walking down Diagon Alley. They stepped into the wand shop. For the fact there wands had been broken last year.

"wow!" she heard Tami mutter

"Tam both your best friends are a Pureblood witch and wizard and you have gone to Hogwarts for 4 years. You think you would get used to it."

"I will never."

"You will, just wait."

"Ah, Miss Weasley, Holly, Dragon Heart string, 10 ¾ in. very whippy god for charms and curses."

"Yep."

"hows it doing for you?"

"Very good."

"Very good. So how are you, darling?"

"wonderful."

"ah, I am going to take your measurements again. Right?"

She was ambidextrous (the ability to use both hands well.) but for writing she preferred her right.

"yep."

He started measuring.

"Holly, dragon Heartstring, 12 ½ in. very whippy, god for spell casting."

She waved it and blew up her brother's glasses. She giggled happy she had put contacts on. Even though she only needed them to read.

"no, no, no."

She went through three more wands.

"Vine wood, Phoenix feather, 13 ½ in. less whippy great for spell casting, charms, curses, transfiguration, defense."

She waves her wand. It addmited gold sparks.

Everyone else got there wands.

Dillon Bryant- Mahogany and phoenix feather 12 ¾ in.

Tami Uzata- pine and unicorn hair 12 in.

James Weasley- Holly and phoenix feather 11 ½ in.

They all left the shop and went to Florish and Blots.

She loved being surrounded by books.

"GIN!"

This made her turn around.

The aura was almost like her mother's.

A red headed man was behind her. Her mother had turned around as well.

"Ginny." the red head came up to her mum and hugged her. "where the bloody hell have you been?"

"around." she said trying to sneak off.

"Ginny, if I were you I would gove him a strait answer. He is an auror." said Hermione stepping out from behind a bookcase.

"Gin, where have you been?"

"Here and there." she replied

Ron grabed her hand and turned. And she disappeared.

Somebody's POV

"**RONALD!!**"

"Miss Weasley. shouldn't we try to find Lily." she could tell that Dillon was upset.

"she will be fine." she said smilling "Hermione tell me where he went."

"I have no idea. Anyways I am curios where my Sister-in-law has been for the past 17 years."

"Sister in law? You and ron got married?""Yes. So where have you been, who are these children?"

"I am Dillon Bryant. My mum's the south Dakota's magical senator." said Dillon

"I am Tami Uzata. My mother is south Dakota's muggle senator." said Tami

"I am James Harry Weasley. My mother is president of magic and happens to be quite upset."

"So you are, Ginny's son. Then who was that girl that Ron toke?"

"she is my twin sister Lily-Samantha Ginerva Weasley."

"lets get some tea and we will talk."

"Okay." every one agreed

They went to a tea shop. Everyone ordered something.

"Ginny where have you been?"

"In America, I have been there fir seventeen years."

"Why did you leave?"

"after you left, I found out I was pregnant. I left. I went to America. And that's where I have been ever since."

"why did you not tell Harry assuming he is the father?"

"He is, You guys were gone. I had no idea where you were. Harry broke up with me to protect me. The best I could do was protect his children."

They talked forever.

Lily's POV.

"Put me down. PUT ME DOWN, NOW RONALD WEASLEY!!"

He stopped dead and out her down.

"How did you know my name I am sure, I did not tell you my name."

"I am a medium. I can read aura's see ghost, energy's, and I am able to figure out names."

"who the loddy Hell are you?"

"please do not swear. I am Lily-Samantha Ginerva Weasley."

"come on!"

"Why should I?" she said with a flick of her hand

"How in the world did you do that?"

"I learned, why should I?""forget this?"he lifted her up and apparated on the spot. In to a living room.

"Harry." he sat her down on a chair. She stuck her toung out at him.

"What?" a man with Jet black hair came in. "Ron!"

"What?"

"what is a young woman doing in my kitchen."

"He kidnapped me.""Ron!"

"What?" he said grabing a butter beer. She summoned a can of pop before he closed it. "stop that."

"stop what?"

" your magic stuff you do?"

"Why the bloddy hell is she here?"

"Because I thought you might want to meet her." he replied simply

"who are you?"

"I am Lily-Samantha Ginerva Weasley. Can I go now?"

"No." replied ron

"Prat." she replied

"so you are telling me that you're a Weasley?"

Yes. One sec. Ron Mum is going to hunt you down and strangle you if one of her auror's doesn't."

"How would she do that she has no power."

"She has more power than you do. She happens to be president of magic."

"am I missing something?"

"no, well yes. She is your daughter."

"that is impossible I have not seen any one since ginny and……….."

"Has he figured it out yet?"

"give him ten minutes."

Harry was pacing. She was starting to absurb his stress.

She took out her lap top. And turned it on."

In her search box she typed Ginny Weasley"

She clicked on the first result. She read.

_Ginerva Molly Weasley_

_Ginerva or ginny Weasley is the united state's current Magical president._

_a lot of people hope she will hold her term, more than ten years. She has been in office for the past two years. She is a pure-blood witch. She will not stand for disrespect. She is twenty-six. She is mother of James Harry Weasley(top middle) and Lily-Samantha Ginerva Weasley(top right). These twins are extremely smart and this year attending Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, Lily-Samantha will be attending with her friends Tami Uzata and Dillon Bryant._

'_I hate it when they use my full name."_

_Miss. Weasley has spent the last two years, rounding up the death eater's that escaped England after the second war._

_She is British herself and comes from the Weasley line. She is the only daughter of Molly and Arthur Weasley._

_She stated on the first that she will spend at least ten years in office. We all hope that they will all be wonderful._

She closed her lap top. The srticle was 6 years old.

"are you done yet you are stressing me out." with that Harry ran up stairs.

She opened her bag and took out her rock she had had forever.

Harry came down depressed.

"what's wrong mate?"

"It is gone."

"what?"

"the reserection stone is gone."

"that is not good."

"she has it." said ron picking up some fudge and eating it.

"Lily-Samantha can I please have that stone?"

"here you go and another thing **DON'T CALL ME LILY-SAMANTHA!!" **she said handing him the stone

Harry toppled over.

"ok."

He turned the stone three times.

She could feel them before she could see them.

"hello lily." she recognized the voice at once it was the one that was in her dreams. The one she heard when she was alone in the library.

"Hello Harry." said the red head

"wotcher Harry, wotcher Lily."

"you all know her?"

"yes? Lily do you know who we are?"

"Tonks, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Potter and Albus Dumbledore."

"oh very good." replied Dumbledore

"who the bloody hell is she?"

"Hun, please do not swear. She is your daughter and where ever James he is your son."

"I am leaveing. You have all gone mad." said Harry forgetting he had called them here in the first place.

The thing wasin this form they could and would stop him.

"you will not leave." replied Tonks

"you have no plan to go get Ginny?" asked James

"Nope."

"do you not want her back?"

"Of coarse."

"_**then go tell her." **_everyone else in the room yelled

"**Well I have no idea where she is, thank you very much!!**"

Hermione came stomping in.

"**RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!!"** she was infuriated.

"EEERrrrr."

"You took her. You are one of the top aurors and you broke the law. With the Presidents daughter none the less. She could have had you huted down and had you arrested. You had no right to take Lily. " still fuming "good thing she is your sister!" she mumbled under her breath

"Back to what I was saying, I HAVE NO BLOODY IDEA WHERE SHE IS!!"

"I do." Lily mumbled

"Where us she, Lily?" asked Lily

"She is staying at the St. Peterson motel until July 14th. She is here for the ministers ball."

"ron, take her back to the, St. Mark."

"I am not going. I will hex all of you if I have to, but I will not go."

This surprised everyone. She was a quiet, Smart, independent, strong girl. She had made her mind up. And Hermione knew it and she knew that Lily was not afraid to take on two fully traind auror's and a extremely smart witch.

"We will take her home." said Hermione

"No she can stay here." Harry said

"Fine whatever."

She felt the deep deep deep chilt that had come over her disaper. even though. She could still feel the presence of Lily and James. But they were harry's parents. they had all right to be here.

Hermione was still extremely mad at her husband and not talking to him as she stomped off. Her husband behind her.

Harry was trying to hold back his laughter.

"those to fight a lot don't they?"

"a lot is under statement. Bu I think that was noy one of the worse ones she could of hexed him or sent yellow canaries at him"

"that is a point. I might do tha next time aw boy insults me. Since James refuses to help."

Harry seemed to notice her anger.

"James is your boyfriend?"

"NO, He is my brother."

"Huh? I thought you were an only child."

"He is my 'twin' brother." putting extra emphasis on the word twin.

"oh!"

"Boys." she said opening her laptop up.

Heading to the school website. Student photo search.

Being on year book comitee last year she knew exactly what to type.

_James Potter._

He was hansume. Almost every girl in the tri-state area drooled over him. Her favorite picture was the one that her had tha she had tooken while him and Tami had been talking. She clicked on his spring picture."

"here he is." harry walked over and looked at him. "he is a pain in the but. Popular, hansom, smart, funny, no wonder everyone likes him likes him. He is a Gryffindor as well as I am."

"he is your twin?""yes!" slightly annoyed

"You two do not look alike."

She bopped him on the head.

"ooooowwwww!!" he said rubbing his head.

"Not all twins, look alike."

"OOHH!!"

"Sorry you would not be the first. I am the lesser known. I get less publicity so no one really lnows me. Probably because I hexed five reporters to kingdom come. For the stupid article."

Flames appeared in the fire place and a womans head appeared.

She made herself disapper by waving a hand over her head.

"Harry, I was popping into remind you of dinner tonight."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley."

"your welcome, see you tonight dear."

"Bye Mrs. Weasley."

The head disappeared.

She undid the spell.

"I'll stay here."

She was checking her normal e-mail.

When she was looking at the link and she clicked on it she knew at once why James had sent it to her.

"Bloody Hell!" this brought harry out of his thought.

"huh?"

"Bloody press!" she was still pissed

"What?"

"some one has tipped them off that I am missing. Or well technically anyone could get ahold of me because I have my laptop."

"Ginn…."

"if she had needed me she would of e-mailed me. Though I wish I had my cell phone."

"why do you not have it?"

"I let Dillon, borrow it. He forgot his. Not that we use them that much we have them because. Well I really do not use them much."

She began to read the collom.

_**President's daughter missing!!**_

_Lily-Samantha Ginerva Weasley, has been reported to be kidnapped while shopping for her school supplies._

_The president says ' Lily is at her uncles.'_

_We are all hopeing that madam president is right and not being stupid. We all hope that Lily-Samantha is all right._

"How dare they!""Huh?" he said looking through the forms on the table.

"they just made mum sound like she was stupid."

"She is only thirty-two. She is alfully young to be running a country."

"then aren't you to, you are only a tear older then her. Mr. I am a week I am minister of Magic."

He looked at her in utter shock.

She hit her self inside. _damn, why do I have to be a medium._

"hoe did you know that?" he said pulling out his wand out.

"I am a medium. I can see ghost, aura's, and obsorb other peoples feelings. That means I get some idea off what they are thinking about."

"so you are not seeing into someone's mind?""No two different things."

"o.k. come on."

"where?"

"The Burrow."

'I would think that I would stay here."

"you are a Weasley this is a Weasley picnic everyone comes."

"fine!"

"you did not have to be rude. What were you panning on, to sneak out."

"well kinda."

"wait you were going to sneak out."

"well yeah! Dillon and me were going have a night out away from James."

"does he know you are here?"

"well that I don't know. But he could find me easily. he knows how to find me! It would not be that hard!"

"are you coming?"

"okay, I will come."

she pulled out her sketchbook and tapped a sketch of a haltar top and jeans.

her cloths changed to what she had tapped.

"that is nice."

her black top with blue jeans was what she ran around a lot in.

"thanks."

"your welcome."

"so where are we? where is this house?"

"it is just south of Godrics hallow."

"oh!"

_what is it, what is the stupid spell. eureka! she thought._

_shewaved her hand in front of her face "removis." she muttered. the little make up she had on came off._

_her face was lightly dusted with freakles. the spell had also removed her contacts but she did not need them any ways._

"_you coming?"_

"_yeah!" she called._

_An/ Longer than I had planned. please review!_


	3. friends and faimly

Hiya! I am editing my story momentarly so name will probably be diffrent. I am sorry but it is taking me forever to update stuff.

Herminia-Scarlet Tyler

What If?

When we left off: _"you coming?"_

"_yeah!" she called_

Apparation had never been her favorite way to get place to place. But she had learned to deal with it.

"here we are. Early but we have got to go and talk to mrs. Weasley."

She was one step behind him when the walked inside the house.

"Hello dear." called Mrs. Weasley

"hello Mrs. Weasley." he replied

"who have you brought ith you?"

Harry was deep in thought with what he was going to say.

She could feel his frustration.

"she is Lily-Samantha Ginerva" he took a breth "Weasley"

"that is impossible." she said going on cutting carrots. "none of my grand children that I know…." this is where she cut herself off.

"Lily would you please tell her who you are and how I met you."

"I am Lily-Samantha Ginerva Weasley daughter of the magical president of America Ginerva Weasley. And I met Harry Because Ron kidnapped me when I was shopping for my school supplies in Diagon Alley."

"you are Ginerva's daughter."

"Yes."

"who is your father?"

This is where she knew to shut her mouth.

"I am." His voice was totally calm but she could feel the fear.

"Okay." molly replied. calmly

"your not going to yell?" she asked

"why would I? I have a beautiful granddaughter."

"well I aso have a twin James."

"well then I have a beautiful Granddaughter and Grandson." she started humming.

Harry stepped out side.

"I was sure she would yell or get a tad mad."

"I agree." said Harry

Ron appeared with a still fuming Hermione.

"hello Harry." said ron

"hello Lily." said Hermione

She just waved.

"Hay guys."

She was deep in thought. She had climed one of the trees in the orchird.

"hay look there is a girl in one of the trees."

Everyone looked up from the on going game of Quidditch. That she had avoided. Though she had wanted to play.

She climed down.

"o re you?"

Everyone was paying attention.

"I am Lily-Samantha Ginerva Weasley." eih this every one gasped.

It took a minute for everyone to come out of shock.

"that is impossible, no one has a daughter named Lily-Samantha."

"though she could pass as one, well except those eyes they look like Harry's." said George

Hermione was slightly show a sign of laughing. She was holding back laughing out loud. But she could feel they were really confussed.

"I am a Weasley and a Potter to be truthful. Maybe if you think you can figure out who my mother is."

_1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10.…._

"Ginny, Your mother is Ginny." said George

"Finally."

"where is she?"

"why would I know she is somewhere in London."

"If you are her daighter, you should know where you live." said Bill

"I know where I live we are here for the minister's ball thing. Mother is the president of magic for the United States."

"Harry how long have you known?" asked Charlie

"I just found out. I have no idea where Ginny's been. I just meet Lily today."

"How did you meet Lily?" asked percy

"Ron Kidnapped me in diagon Alley while I was shopping for school suplies and took me to Harry's."

"RON!!" Yelled about half the people there.

She was half listening to the conversastion she had been left out of that she would of normally started in.

"Lily, Lily you there?" came Hermione's voice

She immediately snapped out. She had been obsorbing the natural energy of the place. She could feel her mother's energy there.

"yeah."

"what are you thinking about?"

"just obsorbing everything."

'a lot to process."

"Hermione, do you know where Vic is?" said a a bot with violet hair.

"Vic is in the orchard."

"who is he?"

"He is teddy Remus Lupin. He is Harry's God son. His parents died in the war."

She felt the saddness that Hermione was feeling.

"you know what when mother told us about her family she told us about how she grew up with them and everything. I thought everyone would consider me an outsider. But I fit in as if they have known me my whole life."

" I know. Come on lets go help Mrs.Weasley."

"okay."

As they walked by the lake and the orchard many of the younger people stopped what they were doing and started whispering to each other.

"Hello. I am Victoria, you can call me Vic." said red headed girl, with Teddy standing next to her.

"Hi, I'm Lily-Samantha, but you can call me Lily or Samantha.

"Well Hello."

"who are you?" three young ones that could not be older than six came over.

"I am Lily."

"Hi, Lily." they all chanted

"I am Rose and this is my brother Hugo." said a girl who was about 10.

"I am Fred. I am starting Hogwarts next year." Said a red Head who was holding a water ballon and was just about to through it at a young eleven year old.

Just Before, it hit her Lily had sent it flying back at Fred.

"Fred Weasley! How Dare you!"

With this the extremely wet Fred Weasley II Flew away.

"Are you alright?" she asked while the little girl was looking at the burrow.

The girl nodded.

"Sam, she cannot speak. She can hear you though." Hermione said as she yelled at Fred

"Who Are you?"

The girl signed "I am I Isabella Weasley."

"I am Samantha. Would you like to go inside?"

Isabella nodded.

At that moment a water ballon hit her. She auto matically dried her shirt. And conjured self throwing water ballons that were aimed for Fred.

"Come on!"

"Who are your parents?"

"Ginnt Weasley and Harry Potter."

Isabella signed "Oh, My!"

Though she did not speak her signing was as if she shouted it to the world.

"who are your parents?" she asked

"Fred Weasley and Valarie Delanco." she signed sadly

"You go to school this year?"

She nodded.

"So do I. Where are you going?"

"Hogwarts."

"Me to."

Both girls were giggling by the time they got inside the burrow.

Isabella kept signing. "this summer I got to go to Australia."

She looked at the girl in shock.

"what" Isabella

"Isabella did you meet a boy named Dillon?"

The girll nodded. "Yeah he was very nice. Also call me Is."

"Okay, Dillon is my friend."

Memories of the night of his dance came back to her.

"_Lily, Lily, Lily-Samantha Giverva Weasley."_

_She pulled her head out of her chronicls of narnia book._

_She knew with ignoring her mother she had made her mother mad. She was not in the mood for her mother's mood on top of her own. She could al read feel her mother's mood over taking her. She left at once. She loved her abilites as a medium but some she could live without._

_She stomped onto her twin brother James's room._

"_Lily, what's up?"_

"_Life, and don't start I punched four kids todat. I unlike you am not popular." she was a tall red head that had stunning emerald eyes. Where as her twin brither was tall as well but had Black ravenous hair and blue eyes like there mother's._

"_Your not going to the dance?" she said closing his computer and getting ready for the dance function thing. She knew it was something she had to put up with she was the president of magic's daughter._

_But tonight she and her mother had had a shouting match over the fac she was refusing to go and sticking her head in a book._

"_No, again me unlike who is popular and can have any girl in school to go out with you. I am not popular, James. I am more like despised."_

"_come on, we get to go to Hogwarts."_

"_We have a full summer to go."_

"_your just bummed because Dillon will be in Australia for the next three weeks doing his student ambassador thing." _

"_So what."_

"_Your jealous."_

"_I am not."_

_She walked over to the fire place and grabed some floo powder._

"_room 101, St. Mark Hotel Sydney Australia." she yelled throwing some floo powder in the fire place. _

_Though it was three in the mourning Dillon was fully awake the tv on his lap top trying to figure something out._

_She had a very big smile on her face when she face she grabed his shoulder._

"_AAAAHHHHH!" he turned around and sent her flying across the room._

"_Prat!!" she said getting up_

"_You scared the crap out of me. Why are you Here?"_

"_Hiding out?"_

"_Why? Oh tonight that ball thing."_

"_yeah, I have no one to go with."_

"_you are wonderful around boys why can't you convice some one."_

"'_cause, you always come with me to the stupid things. Your as bad as Tami."_

"_your mom's is not even thirty and she is te President of magic."_

"_Hay, have you heard that Harry Potter is taking the position of Minister of Magic for england."_

"_yaeh I heard. James looks almost exactly like him."_

"_Yeah except the eyes. Hay can I borrow your lap top?__""sure."_

_She walked over and opened the wizarding website for research. _

"_James and Lily Potter." she opened the website._

_There was a picture of Lily and James Potter, with a two month old Harry Potter._

"_wow they do look like you and James."_

"_How much you wanna bet me that she left during the war?"_

"_I really doubt that your mum even dated Harry Potter."_

"_. Eh here, 1994 (This is a guess, I have always viewed the Harry potter series in this time period.) Gossip. Here."_

_She started reading aloud._

_**A famous Breakup!**_

_Harry Potter, the boy who lived, Broke up Yesterday with Ginerva Molly Weasley. At Albus Dumbledore's funeral._

_We have no word why he broke up with her._

_Until next time,_

_Lavender Brown_

"_so what?"_

"_look at the year."_

"_1994"_

"_OH, forget this."_

"_why don't we go to the stupid ball."_

"_that would be unfair though. I could not make it t yours, it would be unfair for you to go sleepless so I can be happy at the function."_

"_Lils-Sam, we have been friend since first grade. Let….."_

"_We are not going. I would prfer to stay here."_

_She said flopping down in a big comfy chair turning on __A Haunting__._

"_Lils, why do you like this stuff?"_

"_Because if you have forgotten I can see ghosts and auras and that stuff and any ways it is creepy."_

_They sat there and watched the episode._

_They had finally finished there conversastion._

"_I am going to head home."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because if I do not leave you will be up all night talking to me. The saturday when you get back come over to my house and we will go over to England and go to Diagon Alley."_

"_okay!"_

_--_

_Her and Isabella sat and taked as they ate. While ignoring the constant talking of the adults. wich they would normally pay attantio to._

_By the end of the night the girls were quite Happy._

_"Bye Is!" she said wavingto Isabella who was waving/_

_AN/ Over 600 people have visted my story. I have like 2 reviews. Come ON! I love Reviews. It is so easy! I will update if I have 10 Reviews._

_Herminia-Scarlet Tyler_


	4. Chat

AN/ just thought it would be fun to write.

If you want you can skip this chapter. It is not important to the plot in any point.

Disclaimer: If my horible spelling and writing don't say it. I will, I don't Own Harry Potter!

_**ProngsPotter**_ James Weasley

**DramaQueenUzata** Tami Uzata

**NightOwlBryan** Dillon Bryant

_ScarletWeasley_ Lily-Samantha Weasley

_ScarletWeasley_: has signed in!

**NightOwlBryant**: Has signed in!

_ScarletWeasley_: Hay, Dillon. Whatcha doin'?

**NightOwlBryant**: sitting in a motel room packing my stuff in my trunk. You?

_ScarletWeasley_: sitting here eating Noodles and broth. Being. Thinking. Did you know that I have a what I guess would be like a brother that has purple Hair.

**NightOwlBryant**: okay that is weird.

**DramaQueenUzata**: Has signed in!

**DramaQueenUzata**: Hey, Dill! Hey Lils!

**NightOwlBryant**: Hey, Tami.

_ScarletWeasley_: Hey Tami! What are you doing?

**DramaQueenUzata**: Watching chronicles of Narnia, The Lion, The Witch, and The wardrobe.

_ScarletWeasley_: Sweet! Wish I could watch it too. How mad is Mum?

**_ProngsPotter_**: Has signed in!

**_ProngsPotter_**: Hay Everyone. I think I have gone temporarily deaf. L

_ScarletWeasley_: what did you do this time?K

**_ProngsPotter_**: failed My H.O.M. Report.

ScarletWeasley: **JAMES HARRY WEASLEY!!** You Failed the Essay.

**NightOwlBryant**: James they have History Of U have 2 take it.

_**ProngsPotter**_: _'gets mad and throws book Bed.'_

_ScarletWeasley_: James Potter do not dare through my books.

**_ProngsPotter_**: What makes you think it is one of your books.

**DramaQueenUzata**: Sorry, Prongs but it does not take a genus to know that it would be one of her books.

**_ProngsPotter_**: I am Going ta bed. Night!

**_ProngsPotter_**: Has signed out!

_ScarletWeasley_: What is his Problem?

**NightOwlBryant**: The fact he knows that you will not help him with his History.

**DramaQueenUzata**: night guys!

**NightOwlBryant**: Night Tami! I am going to bed as well.

_ScarletWeasley_: Night guys!

**DramaQueenUzata**: Has signed out!

**NightOwlBryant**: Has signed out!

_ScarletWeasley_: Has signed out!


	5. Problems

She closed her lap top. And go up off of her bed.

Her father was momentarly in his office working on who knows what.

She walked down the stoir s to the kitchen to make her some tea. She saw the fire place in the kitchen erupt into green flames. she automatically drew her wand from her pocket.

"Who's there?" she asked bravely

"Teddy." He replied stepping into the light. She saw at once that he had tears in his eyes.

She emediatly Rushed over. "what happened? What is wroung?"

"Please go get Harry. Then I will tell you." with this she nodded and ran up the stair to find his office locked.

"Darnit." she hissed at the door and it opened.

As soon as the door opened Harry Turned around.

"What the?"

"Teddy, down stairs. Some thing wrong." she said between gasps for air

Worry rushed over her fathers face as he stould up.

As if he had asked she said. "He is down stairs."

With this he ran out of the room quickly. Where she stould there for a second that ran out.

"Teddy what is wrong?"

"This." Teddy said handing Lily a note she had to only read the first line of the note to know what had happened.

"hey killed your grandmother like they tried to kill me and my family." She said

Teddy nodded

The note read,

You will die. Like the ones you love. No amount of tricks will help you.

The Weasley's and Potter's hold the power to defeat me but the parents of the strongest must be together.

-

"What the hell?" Said Harry

"Father second line is a prophecy. It was mad by my friend Danae."

"What does it mean?"

"It is only part of it. I have heard the whole prophecy. It contains Potter's Weasley's and several other families and a acient power. It was last in the hand of a potter from what I have found out." She said with a slight discomfort

"No one I sure but the names……" She cut her self off

"Lily do you know who this is?" Her father asked calmly

She nodded

"Who is it?"

"A new Riddle a New Voldemort." She said showing as little fear as possible " This is not the first attach." She said quietly

"What do you mean?"

"I should be dead." She said looking her father in the eye "Since are birthday is during the school year we usually have a picnic or something like that after we get out of school . Well this year when we left Danae came with us. We were talking. When we were attached." Flashes of the attach "I was hit with a curse from behind. The Curse WAS a Killing curse. I dropped dead. Dillon brought me back. I have no idea how. But he did. I was not told anything to how. The press never found out. I have been Helping the investigation. And I have been researching." She took a deep breath whipping the several tears out of her eyes " One person died that day and it was my friend Danae." she said calming herself down and then saying quite seriously "I fear there is going to be another war."

It was then a chill what up her spine.

"oh no."

"I see your powers have gotten stronger since last time we meet, Lily."

They all had there wands drawn quickly.

"oh…Lily after what happened his summer you think that would be a good idea?"

"You know what I think I think you should go to hell and Never come back!!" Shey Yelled Over a hundred curses at her lips

"You should learn some respect for your elders, Weasley. Father like daughter." She sneered. My Father was right you are all idiots."

"How dare you!" Her father yelled

"Crucio." She yelled flicking her wand at Lily

Lily's POV

She took it she did not scream.

"You have no blond boy friend, or friends to jump in front of you this time."

"You think that I like having my friends die for me."

"Your power is so great. It would become more if you joined me." She said with a smirk

"NEVER!!" She screamed

"Crucio!" She shouted

Harry's POV

He was surprised as she took each curse without one scream until she fell unconscious.

She took down Teddy more quickly.

One curse hit him and he fell to his knees.

"Don't you dare touch her sister." She said as the new Voldemort reached towards the crumpled girl

As six other forms appeared in front of them.

"Oh breaking the rules of death dear sister: she replied

"You knew we would come back, Adria!" He recognized the voice instantly as tonks

"I will get her Lily, James, Fred, Sirius, Nemphadora, Remus, Myrna." She said disappearing right before he passes out.

AN/ I know it kinda changed quickly. But I hwrote the first part and second part about 8 weeks apart.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hiya readers,

No I am not dead or sick, I am working on updating. I know I have not updated recently on any of my stories forgive me. I have had major writers block. I will update soon promice. I am Doing spring cleaning. One I have completely lost all ideas for are going the trip. Sorry.

*Update*

I will be making sets to go with my sets on polyvore.

My account: http://www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/profile?id=521538

There is also a link on my profile.

Sam


	7. Chapter 7: Recap

Recap: Samara is 16 she is transferring from Lua Assombrada School for witchcraft and wizardry in the U.S. She is Harry and Ginny's Daughter. She has one sibling her twin brother James. The her almost sister Tami(No Relation) Who is dating Ian whom her family detests. Then there is Alex who is a friend of Dillon who meet her while abroad in Australia over the summer. She is Sam's Cousin. Then there is the New Voldemort and the Mysterious Myrna that comes to their rescue who Seems to know the new Voldemort. There is another reason Sam is in London. She has been summoned no she had not been doing underage magic or killing people. She has been summoned by the Auror office. To what you may ask?(NOT TELLING) New Characters: Jerry (Raven, Kairi[Mattering on who is talking to her]) Malfoy, Sakura Liken ( She has a deep connection with James.) And Peyton-Sawyer Snape(Sawyer)(If you are thinking Severus Snape you thought correctly)

Names Changes:

Lily-Samantha Pauline Weasley is becoming Samara Pauline Lily Weasley-Potter.

Omitting: All dead characters for now, I have forgotten what in the world dead people were doing in my story. Omit all dead people

Character Relations:

Dillon/Samara: The closest couple. Though a lot of people suspect no one truly knows if they are or not dating. They are by the way. They define the Childhood friend becomes more. Which is oddly not that shocking when you learn more about both their pasts.

Tami/Ian: Tami and Ian Forbidden by their parents never to see each other again. Sound familiar Muggles? Yes Romeo and Juliet hopefully without the Tragic ending.

Sakura/James: Not Telling

Harry/Ginny: They both still love each other. They both know the other is England. But not given anything else away.

On with the story

After the Ball(Yes I am not writing the Ball, to much frills and stuff bluh)

Leaning against a wall in the ministry Auror office was none other than Jerry Malfoy. Next her with same stalk expression was Sawyer. And standing life you would expect a gentle little girl to was Sakura.

She sinced Tami behinds her Dillon, Ian and James were behind her.

"So the old group is back together again." Jerry more commonly known as kairi said.

"Ah so we are all here," said a small wizard shorter than Tami who was the shorter than Tami who was the shortest scampered by.

Kairi's Pov

Sam looked withdrawn like something was missing. I had gotten word of last weeks attack on Sam and her family. Nothing good could become of this and I knew it well. Sawyer had looked petrified when we had received the news.

Sawyer POV

I sighed I had to smile. But even with my happiness to see Sam in a better state than Danae's Funeral.

A shiver went up my spine at the thought of seeing her like that again the terror. She and Tami had been the rock that had always kept us together.

Now all we had to do was find the others we had recently scattered all over the globe but once school started it would be easy. Mere had been studying abroad without any connection to the outside world for the summer. While Lizza had been also out of touch from the world since Danae's Funeral she had been working on her clairvoyance

A lot had changed since we were children one was the fact we each had something we specialized in. Though I had inherited my father's flair for potions I was well equipped in most subjects.

Sakura POV

Apparently the person who was supposed to take us to the class we were supposed to teach had not been adequately briefed on what we knew. Because he was repeating the same dreadfully boring words that I had heard at least eight times this week. I sighed droping back onto the wall. Looking at James he and I had been dating for quite a while not that I doubted his trust worthiness but I could tell something was on his mind.

He was avoiding eye contact with me as well as facing away. The way he did this told me that he was avoiding my simple face reading that I could do Easily when he was not purposely hiding. I knew what he was hiding he was hiding the fear of last weeks attack on his sister it would be not shocking that this is what he feared most.

James had never seen her as his twin she had always been more mature more knowligabal . He considered her hid older sister.

Tami's Pov

As I leaned into Ian's arms I saw the rigidness of Sams body. She was petrified not that she would tell anyone. That was Sam she would keep it all bottled up tell she exploded. And only me and Dillon could pick those pieces up again.

I had seen this coming it always did, always had. Sam's silence was always terrifying to me because I knew she would not talk until I made her. I could not bear to see her in a state where she was a mass of sobbing magic. I Just could not…. As a friend as a sister I could not do live with seeing that again.

Ian sincing my tension Almost instantly started asking if I was alright.

(I Was planning on stopping here)

(Earlier this week)

? POV

"Miss Dumbledore, Miss Dumbledore, you have mail." The young miko called to me

I was hiding hiding from the fact that something was coming something Big and Bad and It was not the Big, Bad, Wolf. No one would have even tried to owl me unless something had happened. A raven that carried the letter told me who it was. It was from Raven Malfoy. Raven or Jerry if you prefer and Sam were the only ones who knew where I was. In case of emergency they could get ahold of me.

I instanyly snatched the letter from the poor raven.

Dear Luz,

Kiki was attacked by **HER.** She is alright but apparently Myrn was their. She refuses to respond to any emails, owls, phone calls, Anything. This freaked her, Betty is Petrified, not literally but you get the point. Something is coming. And its big.

Be careful, while in Kingston.

Truly,

Raven Strike

Not good was right, I sighed pushing the deep worry back as well as the bile that came with the lack of Malfoy after Raven. It told me how worried she was even if she would not show it. I sighed setting the letter back down and went back outside and sighing taking up lotus position. I had to not assum the worse that we were all dead meat sooner or later.

??? Pov

I sighed looking deeply into the water, I was supposed to be practicing but I could not bring my self to. I was waiting for owl from Tami to inform me what I had seen was right. She was back not surpsing to any of us. I sighed knowing that I had to continue.


End file.
